Take my breath away
by hypnoticjhs
Summary: Now listen here. You had ruined my life. I made a fool out of myself. I walked into class at the wrong time, got scolded by the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen, ruined my chances at getting that piece of ass, and will you stop screaming" or where Park Jimin makes a bad first impression on his new Teacher, Min Yoongi


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By all means, it was not Jimin's fault he was late to his first composition class of the semester. By all means it was not his fault that he made a fool of himself, that he had run up towards the stairs to the third floor, ran across the hall towards the last classroom on his right, it was not his fault that he has barged in at the wrong time, when the professor was already teaching his class. It was not his fault that it took his mind three whole minutes to process the fact that he was at the correct class but at the wrong time and was already getting scolded by the hottest damn human being in the universe. His soon to be professor walked all the way up to him, a scowl already on his face, but damn that made something tug at Jimin's lower regions. His black hair, the glasses and the tight pants he wore that defined his ass -once he finished scolding Jimin- turning around made Jimin pray to the gods and at the same time want to murder and strategically kill Kim fucking Taehyung for making him make the worst first bad impression on his teacher. Jimin walked out of the class, mind blank until he reached the stairs again. He let out a high pitch whine, clearly to be heard by all the classes with the annoying echoes the halls gave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kim fucking Taehyung his soon to be ex-best friend was going to get a piece of him mind, well to be honest a small rant and a lot of pouting. Taehyung just had to start watching an anime marathon before the first day of classes, he had to bring over his soon to be boyfriend as he claims and plays his annoying video games, having the volume at full blast, and dragging Jimin down with him. Jimin knew he should not have gotten involved with what Taehyung and Jungkook were up too, but damn they were persuasive when they wanted to. This resulted in Jimin falling asleep at six o'clock in the fucking morning, and being woken up an hour later by Taehyung as he stumbled through the small two bedroom dorm to get ready for class, resulting in him ripping the schedule Jimin had so nicely made and sat on top of HIS dresser, forcing him to remember his classes by memory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jimin sighed, he stayed sitting on the stairs for who knows how long before getting up, dragging his tired body down the steps and into the direction of the dorms on campus. By the time he entered his room, Tehyung was already there, sprawled on the bed like a dead fish, a jolt of anger struck Jimin and he harshly threw his backpack at the sleeping boy, making sure it hit him right in the head. Tasehyung hissed, Jimin felt a surge of happiness as he sat down on the edge of his bed, hands covering his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shit, what was that for, Jimine?". Jimin groaned, throwing himself back on his bed, "This is all your fault, you inconsiderate prick". When he heard nothing from the other side, Jimin lifted his head to only roll his eyes. Of course, Taehyung wasn't listening to him, on his phone texting who the fuck and not taking some responsibility for the mess he had caused. "Hey, asshole," Jimin said as he grabbed a pillow from his bed, flicking it over towards Taehyung, hitting him near his shoulder, apparently it was hard enough that his phone jostled out of his hands. "Stop slutting over someone and take responsibility for ruining my fucking life"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Taehyung had the nerve to act as if he was hurt, "Me slutting over someone, boy, my bro, Jimine, broski. The only person I will ever slut over is the sexy piece of ass named Jungkook. I do not know what the fuck you are talking about taking some responsibility because the only responsibility I will take is from getting a high key boner just looking at that majestic piece of ass like I'd pop a bon- "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""NO"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""-er everytime that boy comes to me with those shorts and with all that sweat rolling down his body. OH god did you see his last selca, Bro, that thigh of his, I'd ride that every day. That pic was fuckboy all over, but damn I'd let him fuck me till next year."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""TAEHYUNG. I do not care about your whore of a crush on a kid who is two years younger than you and who probably consider you more of a fucking annoying ass friend. He is the principle and the definition of a fuck boy, getting girls every other day, but that is beyond the point, Taehyung!", again Taehyung went back to his phone. Jimin ran up to him, crushing him onto the bed, forcing a high pitch squeal and groan from the man under him. "Now listen here. You had ruined my life. I made a fool out of myself. I walked into class at the wrong time, got scolded by the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen, ruined my chances at getting that piece of ass, and will you stop screaming"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How is that my fault? And did you get scolded by the professor, dude, since when did you ever think you would have a chance, he's a professor! Might as well call him Daddy to ge- OW!"br /Jimin wanted to fucking kill Kim Taehyung, formally know as his ex-best friend. Jimin rolled down Taehyung's body and landed in corner of the bed, burying his face behind Taehyung's back. "You made me wake up late, ruined my neatly made schedule and made me a fool, there were probably thousands of people in the damn class"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What class?". "COMPOSITION, I have it in like two hours. I don't want to go"br /"Oh shit, we have the same class". Silence took over the room. Jimin was surely going to become a criminal charged with first-degree murder. " What the fuck Taehyung!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I DID NOT KNOW, OKAY! BRO CHILL". "I WILL NOT CHILL, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING A FUCKING COMPOSTIONM CLASS IF YOU ARE MAJORING IN FUCKING ART? Don't even answer that. I'm too tired of dealing with this shit". Jimin crawled further up Taehyung's bed, burying his face into his pillow. "Bro, just relax, he probably won't remember, there's like a thousand kids that go to this school, it's an art school. You'll just blend in aside from your hair. Just sleep and I'll wake you up when its time for class", Taehyung said as he patted Jimin in the back and honestly that was the only good thing Taehyung had managed to do this whole entire time. Sighing Jimin closed his eyes, letting the soft rubbing lull him to /-br /KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG, that was the first name on Jimin's hit list. For fuck's sake, he couldn't trust that idiot with anything if this is what was going to happen. Of fucking course Jimin had to fall asleep, trusting that a tall skinny, 22-year-old was going to fucking be there to wake him up. Jimin was lucky he hadn't put his phone on silent, if not he would have been screwed. Thank the holy spirit that his parent called like they always did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The moment Jimin woke up to the annoying sound of his phone and the realization that Taehyung was missing from the room and to top it all off, looking at the clock on his phone and knowing just knowing that he was twenty minutes late to his first fucking class of the semester. Great! he was going to make a bigger fool of himself than he had before. He hasn't even used his charms towards the teacher yet. Jimin fumbled around in the room, grabbing his backpack that somehow ended under his own bed, put his shoes on and ran out the door. Not before going back to grab his phone. making sure it was on silent to not cause any more damage than what was already done./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He ran just like he had this morning, up the stairs, to the third floor, and towards the room that was down the hall to the right. When Jimin gets there, the door was closed and at that moment he wanted the floor to eat him up. This was going to make him more noticeable. His plan had been to sneak into the classroom, find Taehyung, sit next to him and possibly strangle him without the teacher noticing. But the world was against him today wasn't it, the door had to be closed. The university was old and all the doors at least had to squeak when they were pushed open, and that was exactly what happened. The creaking was so loud in the already quiet classroom. The professor stopped talking mid sentence, turning over to give off a glare that made Jimin want to cry in fear. His professor took an irritated sigh. He set his book down, walking over to his desk. "Park Jimin, right?" he said and oh god that lazy speech that was rough with a hint of an accent made Jimin's legs almost give out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, sir". he said after an awkwardly long period of time. "Of course. What else would I expect? I'm Mr. Min. Sit the hell down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yes sir". Jimin quietly made his way over to the side of the classroom, looking around, trying to ignore that feeling of a pair of eyes drilling a hole in the back of his head. Jimin was lucky he had an almost good eyesight. He found Taehyung quickly enough to shuffle up the steps and into the middle of the room, taking a seat next to his friend. The moment his ass sat down in the chair, the professor spoke again. "Meet me at the end of class"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jimin knew it was directed at him, he didn't even dare to go and look him in the eyes. Taehyung started quietly cackling beside him. Jimin felt a pair of warm hands on his knees, he looked down, to only come face to face with Jungkook, "It's okay hyung, everyone makes a first impression like that to one of the strictest teachers in school", the younger said with a smile plastered on his face. Now, Jimin knew why Taehyung was taking a class that was not required for him/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, since he's strict and you're already drooling for his nice ass, he might give you a nice spanking as punishment".br /Jungkook and Taehyung started laughing at the same time, causing Jimin to slam his hand down on the desk in anger, and of fucking course, that was the sound that caught the attention of the teacher and a few students and not the two soon to be victims of a /The teacher gave Jimin a stern look, before going back down to his book, speaking to the whole class again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fuck Park Jimin's life, actually R.I.P. Park Jimin./p 


End file.
